


The Machinations 2

by DavidB1000



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Actually Accurate to Canon Comics, Dirty Jokes, F/F, The 50s were weird, so to speak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 20:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16709485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: A sequel to my other story, The Machinations. Lois Lane meets with Lena.





	The Machinations 2

When the woman walked into Lena's office, Lena couldn't help but grin. “I think you're lost, this is not Metropolis, Lois Lane.”

Lois Lane chuckled. “Sorry, but I thought I'd come here and talk to you about something apparently we both now share.” 

Lena frowned and then her face turned into a grin. “Oh I see. Kara must have told Clark that she built that robot to spank me.” 

Lois nodded. “Exactly. I wanted to share with you how hilarious it is when you look back on it.”  
“Okay. So, tell me exactly what happened with you to get spanked senseless?” Lena grinned.

Lois chuckled. “I was constantly teasing Superman and Clark both. It's been over a decade. Cat Grant was still young.” 

Lena laughed. “That was a long time ago.”  
“Yeah, so, me, in my crazy antics came up with this idea to reveal Superman's secret identity. It was not the best idea, looking back.” Lois chuckled.

“Did you jump into the river right in front of Niagara Falls?” Lena grinned.

Lois grinned. “No, nothing that silly. I just up and jumped out a tall window in front of Clark.”   
Lena chuckled. “Oh, boy.” 

“So, yeah, Superman rescued me, and it was the first time I ever saw him with a disappointed look on his face. So, the next day, I come into the Daily Planet, and there's this robot duplicate of Superman in my office.” Lois smirked.

Lena grinned. “I see.”  
“So, yeah, Superman had that robot spank me for quite a bit of time.” Lois spoke.

“Wow.” Lena grinned.  
“Yeah. I learned my lesson well from that one!” Lois laughed.  
“I wonder how mad you were when he did finally reveal himself to you.” Lena spoke.

“Not really that mad. I understood, and I understood why he was disappointed with my antics. But hey, Everything works out.” Lois smiled.

“Makes me wonder if Kara and Clark have other things in common.” Lena grinned.   
“Probably. Who knows.” Lois spoke, understanding what Lena was hinting at. 

“As long as you can walk around and not have a sore ass, it's all fine.” Lena smirked.

Lois laughed. “Okay, you have a point there. And if the Superhero business doesn't work out, Superman can go and sell sex robots.”

Lena grinned. “Indeed! That's a damn good point.”   
Lois turned towards the door and Lena spoke up. “Well, before you go, let's embarrass Kara a bit.” 

Lois turned around and shook her head. “OH, no. I don't want Kara to spank me too.” 

Lena smirked. “I'm pretty sure she wouldn't.”   
“How do you plan on embarrassing her though?” Lois asked.

“Well, I figure invite her over and she hears us talking about Superman's unique physical attributes.” Lena grinned.

Lois laughed. “I don't know, you see, Kara once ran into our apartment while Clark and I were having an intimate moment. Nothing could make her more embarrassed than that.” 

Lena nodded. “Okay, you got a point there. She did not need to see her cousin having sex.” 

“No, she most certainly didn't. She turned an interesting shade of red. I thought she was going to explode!” Lois chuckled.

“I can imagine. AHHHH! MY EYES!” Lena laughed.

“Thanks for bringing that up again.” Kara grumbled as she floated in off the balcony.  
Lena chuckled. “So, I take it the burden of super-hearing spoiled the plan.” 

“Yes.” Kara spoke and frowned.  
Lois shook her head. “Well, I better go now, before I get spanked by Kara.”   
Kara grinned. “That's not what I'd do to you. Lena, yes.” 

“Wait a minute dear....let's not do kinky stuff in front of other people.” Lena grinned.

Lois groaned. “You two were made for each other. And I thought Superman had a bizarre sense of humor.”

She left the office and Lena grinned. “Caught your cousin having sex. I feel bad for you.”  
“I totally did not need to see cliché jokes about aliens and probing coming to life!” Kara groaned.

Lena blinked and then laughed. “Wow. Kara.”   
“Ugh. Just don't tell anyone I told you that.” Kara groaned.

“Okay. I won't.” Lena smiled. “Don't worry, dear. Although, it's nice to know you and Superman do have that in common.”   
Kara blushed. “Lena!”   
“What?” Lena grinned.

“There's totally going to be a spanking in your future.” Kara grumbled.  
Lena laughed. “Oh, no!” 

“Your ass is grass and I'm the lawnmower.” Kara grumbled again.  
“You're going to eat my ass?” Lena grinned.  
“Lena, no, just no. Not tonight I'm not. Tonight, someone is going to be saying 'Stop! My ass is on fire!'. And it won't be me.” Kara spoke firmly.

“Dear, I know you, you are not that mean ever.” Lena laughed.  
Kara spoke. “Fine. Tabasco sauce it is.”

Lena burst out laughing. “Dear, you're killing me here. You're way too nice to do that.”  
Kara frowned. “Damn it, Lena, you're killing me too.”

Lena grinned. “It's okay dear. I still love being treated like a princess and being choked. I mean what?”   
“Lena!” Kara groaned. “I should spank you for that one!” 

“Dear, not now! Too many people can see me!” Lena grinned.  
“Your ass is so spanked tonight.” Kara grumbled.

Lena grinned. “Oh, no!”   
“I mean it.” Kara glared at Lena.  
Lena frowned. “Okay, Kara.”

Kara messed with her hair. “I'm just messing with you.”  
“That's a relief.” Lena spoke, not wanting a spanking session again ever, by Kara, or by a robot.

“You might still say, 'Stop, my ass is on fire.' though.” Kara grinned.

Lena groaned. “Okay, I may deserve that.”   
“I love you, Lena, but yes, you might deserve that.” Kara smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes. Superman built a robot duplicate to spank Lois Lane.  
> I am not making that up. The 50s were weird.
> 
> As you can see, Lena and Kara both do love teasing each other. Lois can understand that too.


End file.
